A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content items (or simply “content items”), such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. The users employ various electronic devices to consume such content items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. As the quantity of available electronic media content continues to grow, along with increasing proliferation of devices to consume that media content, finding ways to enhance user experience continues to be a priority. For example, in the context of an eBook reader device, a positive user experience may include quick page turns, increased contrast between black and white pixels, and reduced ghosting.